


Forgotten Cigarette (Reader x Sarutobi Asuma)

by RegiumScripturam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Asuma - Freeform, F/M, Love, Sarutobi - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegiumScripturam/pseuds/RegiumScripturam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot of Asuma and the Reader :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Cigarette (Reader x Sarutobi Asuma)

**Author's Note:**

> A one shot, two shot if requested. Where is the love for Asuma? I rarely see these. 
> 
> WARNING: SPOILER ALERT
> 
> I TAKE REQUESTS

White clouds drifted in the sky as sunlight filtered through the branches on to a certain shinobi's face. Said shinobi was laying in the grass enjoying a quiet moment away from the genin. He heard soft footsteps approaching and Asuma lazily looked over. A corner of his mouth turned up when he saw you. 

"Hey." his deep voice whispered, extending a well-toned arm as an invitation. 

"Hey.' You replied, snuggling into his embrace. You basked in his smell of smoke and the woods, wrapping an arm around his waist. Your moment of bliss was interrupted when Asuma shifted to dig for something in his vest. he pulled out a familiar white box and slid a cigarette stick out. He noticed your frown. 

"You know those things will kill you right?" you said. 

"I know." he said, not meeting your eyes. Calloused hands flicked the lighter with year of experience and Asuma took a long drag in. "It's just...things have been rough lately." 

"I'm sorry. I understand, we've both been coming home late, and tensions are high as always." You replied. He exhaled and another cloud of smoke floated up. He played with your hair, running the delicate strands through his fingers. Your soft hand reached up and cupped his cheek, you smiled up at him. You pulled the cigarette out of his mouth and pressed your lips against his gently, feather soft. 

"I love you." You mumbled. Your hands were on both sides of his head and your body pressed against his. 

"I love you too." He replied, one hand was wrapped around your waist and other held your neck. You sat in his lap, and he licked your bottom lip asking for entrance. You smiled and his tongue darted in. Your tongues fought for dominance and your bodies pressed together. A string of saliva ran from your mouths as you gasped for air. Asuma pressed his forehead against yours and smiled. He leaned in and kissed you again, while his cigarette lay forgotten in the grass. 

A tear escaped your eye. "Asuma." Your broken voice choked out. This was one of your fondest memories. Finding him lying in the grass, or at the barbecue with Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru. But today, the clouds were a smoldering gray. Your hand brushed against the name carved in the tombstone. 

Asuma Sarutobi  
Jounin  
Beloved Son, Uncle, Teacher, and Lover

Your trembling hands reached inside his blood covered vest, and pulled out an all too familiar white box. Tears dripped down your cheeks as you lit the cigarette. Thunder roared in the distance as you took a long, inexperience drag. A small drizzle gave in quickly to a thunderstorm, but all you could do was stare in half-hearted disdain at his name. 

"You idiot..." Your wavering voice managed. "What am I supposed to do now?" You asked the tombstone. You weren't even sure who you were talking to. You placed the white box back in but your finger brushed against something. Out of curiosity you pulled it out and your grip on his vest tightened. Sobs racked through you and you buried your face into the jacket, clutching the velvet box. There was a diamond ring, inscribed inside the band was 'I love you, forever and always'. Agony clawed at you, it ripped through you. Pained tears mixed in with the rain, you leaned against the rock as the rained poured on.

Next to the tombstone, with its embers extinguished by the unforgiving rain, was another forgotten cigarette.


End file.
